fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Pika 2: Teamwork in Paradise
Peter Pika 2: Teamwork in Paradise 'is a 3D platformer developed by Inora in 2017 for the V². A sequel to 2015's ''Peter Pika, the game is intended to fix the problems of it's predecessor (small size, unoriginal worlds, lack of detail) and provide a better overall experience. It's main features are four-player cooperative multiplayer and open, explorable levels. The game's plot revolves around Peter Pika and Redd teaming up with Sierra Serval and their enemy Dr. Wessel to defeat Evalyn Eagle and her company Talon Corp. Reception thus far has been (TBA). TBA Peter Pika 2: Teamwork in Paradise is a 3D platformer where players run, jump across platforms, and attack enemies to progress. At the beginning of each level, the player selects how many people are playing and what characters they're playing as before they hop out of burrows. After going through the level, players must destroy a Talon Corp power generator. Depending on when they break it, they'll get a different bonus or item. There are 45 of these levels, five for each of the 9 worlds. The last level of the world includes a boss battle, and the level before it is based off of a random gimmick. While the basics of the game have stayed the same from the last title, everything is expanded on. Levels are both longer and bigger, with multiple paths to explore, more collectibles to find, and over double the content that it's predecessor featured. After beating a level, there are three optional missions players can take on to earn rewards. This makes for a total of 135 missions to complete. Each mission and collectible can be completed/found through various ways, with one player or a whole group. Besides the more open levels, the primary change is the addition of multiplayer. Up to four players can join in the fun and drop in and out at any time with the press of a button. While players alone can sprint, long jump, roll to dodge attacks, pick up and throw objects, backflip, somersault, grab onto and climb on ledges, tip toe as to not alert enemies, and slide, with multiple players you can use your friend as a projectile or stack on top of them to reach new heights. Each of the four characters have their own special abilities as well. In multiplayer, players can choose between no split-screen, four player split-screen, or in the case of two/three players, vertical or horizontal split-screen. Each character can be hit twice before dying at the start of the level, but items can be collected to fill up your health meter, represented by hearts next to your icon on the HUD. At the beginning of the game, each character's health meter only goes up to four. Like other things in the game though, this is altered by collectibles that can be found in levels or bought using coins scattered throughout them. In the level, players can find and use items, or store one item for later use. Purchasing items to store is done through a shop ran by Queenie Bee in the hub world. After dying, the player must start over from the last checkpoint, with no life system. If there are multiple players on screen, they'll respawn by floating down while holding onto a balloon that can be popped at any time. While in multiplayer, all characters must be dead for the action to stop. The game features autosave after every level and checkpoint, as well as everytime players enter the hub worlds. Unlike last time, there are now nine hub worlds rather than just one. Each hub world can be fully explored in the style of a collectathon, with enemies roaming about, small tasks to complete for coins or collectibles, and trinkets to find. In addition, levels can't be accessed automatically. A small puzzle or mission must be finished to unlock each level, giving the game more of an alive feeling rather than just going from one level to the next. Unlike the levels, the size of these hub worlds makes it so that split-screen multiplayer is required. As mentioned previously, each hub world features it's own shops with different items. While the player progresses, the cost and quality of these items go up to account for difficulty changes. Besides the game itself, there is also an options section. Here, players can do regular things like change the volume of sound effects, voice acting, and music, turn on the rumble feature or not, and view stats like play time and enemies defeated. However, they can also view concept art, character models with bios, and commentary for each stage, with these unlockables being earned through playing the main game. Another unique feature is being able to not only view the game's controls, but also change them to better suit your playstyle. A big part of the game, though not related to the game itself, is the visual and musical style. The game's music is fully orchestrated, giving it a grand and large scale feeling. While none of the game's songs feature lyrics, a few of the tracks are done acoustically for a peaceful atmosphere or in acapella for a quirky feeling. It's also very bright and colorful, featuring detailed worlds that wouldn't look out of place in a Disney movie. Character animations are done in a squash and stretch style, giving them fluid movements and making them look ripped straight out of a cartoon. TBA TBA TBA TBA ''' *The logo was graciously provided by HollowPharaoh. *The original logo can be seen in the game's files. *Chad Capybara does not appear in the game at all, being replaced by Sierra Serval. Missing posters for him can be found hidden throughout the game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2017 Category:V2 Games Category:Inora Category:Sequels Category:Peter Pika (series)